The Family Scene
by Passivity
Summary: Cagalli realizes that paying more attention to your children in the morning can often lead to jealousy on your idiotic, yet sexually active husband's part.


_**A/N**: This was quick little fic I made today from the recycled prompts of my old/deleted submission titled "**Love Can Be Different**". This would be the eighth with the prompt "**Love Can Be Shared**". Just silliness, I didn't even pay much attention to anything so there may be some errors here and there._

_The idea for this one was actually inspired by a picture from a Japanese blog that had fanmade AsuCaga fanbabies art in them ^^; So credit goes to the original owner of the character designs of the characters. The children are obviously not mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Family Scene<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>-00-<em>

_-0-_

Cagalli could never deny that there was an underlying sweetness in all the bitterness and sourness of life.

"Oh my-! Brother! Put a shirt on!"

"We're in our own estate, who's gonna see?"

"No one… So stop being such an idiot and cover up…"

"If you can put it on me then I will!"

She felt the corners of his lips twitch ever so lightly at the little scene playing out in the gardens. Summer was unforgiving this year-round; even a light breeze would pass long enough to suppress the heat. These kinds of dog days were hot and stuffy, and there were very few activities that could actually be done to cool off. There was very little to do inside the manor, the public pools and beaches were a big no, their privately owned islads were too far to even consider an impromptu visit, and the pool within the proximity of their estate had been closed off after an accident that resulted in a crater that looked very much like it had been created by a Murasame's beam rifle. Crossing those choices out, in turn, left everyone with no other option than to improvise and find other ways of cooling off while remaining entertained. And, right now, her active sources of entertainment were running around like the children that they have long since grown out of, tussling and struggling to cloth the rambunctious, blonde teen that absolutely refused to don on a shirt or any form of upper body covering, in a garden full of life despite the merciless heat.

Leaning over the rails of the open-air balcony that overlooked the lush garden of the Athha manor, she watched with rapt attention as their wrestling in the grass intensified, finding it hilarious that, even with the two of them, no one could seem to overpower her nearly a genetic copy of a son.

"You're an ox, big brother..!" Cagalli heard her youngest say in between delighted squeals and laughter as she locked her arms around her second eldest brother's neck. Long locks of midnight blue hair so very similar to that of their father's began to sway aimlessly as the blonde began to thrash around in mock struggle to appease his little sister even more.

"I'm an ox! Hear me roar!" And roar he did. Hands up and moving in a clawing manner that made him look less like a terrifying beast and more of a silly kitten pawing at his older, albeit much shorter, obviously beleaguered, older brother.

Said brother just sighed and moved his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, mourning in silence for his short, beige hair that had been ravaged beyond salvation. "Wrong animal…"

Cagalli couldn't help but curl her toes at the sight.

They could be so damn adorable at times.

Just watching them like that, Cagalli felt so lighthearted.

Seeing them smile and jump around like that.

"We are family~!"

"I got all my brothers with me~!"

"I'm not even going to correct that on account of it's a lot better to use in our situation."

"We are family~!"

"Get up big brother and sing~!"

"…No."

Hearing them laugh and sing in glee.

This… This was the very reason why she'd taken up that all those years ago, why she still continues to fight, even though she'd long since left the battlefield.

Underneath all the controversy that surrounded her and the decisions she's made after the second war, about the abolishment of her engagement and marriage to Yuuna, her unexpected marriage to their militia's most distinguished, and youngest, Admiral who also happened to be the son of someone who was considered as their history's most notorious madman, about her relations to certain ZAFT commander, and her friendship with a pink haired songstress, she's found a genuine kind of happiness in what many called a mistake.

ORB was economically stable and the world was at peace.

No one could blame her for wanting to take advantage of that no matter how selfish it may have seemed. The Head of State of a world power she may be, but she was still a woman first and foremost. Not like no one saw it coming after all the rumors and information leaked about her and the clichéd wartime romance she shared with a certain blue haired coordinator.

And, as she continues to observe the hilarious antics of the three, she never even noticed that someone else had just joined her in the balcony.

"Hey there."

She almost jumped off of the balcony when she felt a pair of muscular arms encircling her waist from behind as warms puffs of breath and a soft pair of lips touched the back of her neck. She bit her own lip to hold back a pleased mewl when those arms locked tightly around her and the feather light kisses to her nape became open and wet ones. It was also worth mentioning that, other than a pair of loose, white shorts and a red amulet hanging around his neck, the upper body of the man behind her was completely bare.

"Athrun, back off!"

"You're awfully cold even though it's such a hot day."

"I'm the one that's cold? May I remind you of your shirtless state?"

"May I remind you that it's not even past ten in the morning and that I just woke up?"

Not even years of being married could have prepared her for that and the obvious meaning behind those words even though she could practically feel **it** rubbing just above her ass. As irresistible as he was, the idea of being sweaty and exhausted right after a morning romp was not something that she wanted to entertain at the moment. Athrun was never really one for being blatant about his bodily functions until after it was too late so it made her wonder why he looked, and felt, so eager even after he'd confessed that he'd just woken up.

"Ah! I got so distracted that I forgot about the shirt! Big brother!"

"Haha! You still have to catch me first!"

"Catch him before he flashes the maids!"

Oh, right. He was the type to get jealous over the most idiotic of things; one of them involved her giving more attention to the kids than to him.

"You-…"

"There's nothing wrong with a husband wanting more love from his own wife, yes?" By the time that he'd pulled her away from the rails of the balcony, she knew exactly what she was in for and what kind of summer day entertainment her husband was hoping to get.

And, hours later, all three of the Athha family children wonder why they see neither hide nor hair of their parents for the whole day until dinner.

_-00-_

_-0-_

**_End_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written-Sin:<strong> This may also be considered as a submission for Athrun's birthday this coming October 29..._

_Read and review and please don't kill me. *Hides*_


End file.
